


Three is the Magic Number

by Persephoneshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephoneshadow/pseuds/Persephoneshadow
Summary: “You boys need anything else?” Mandy ask when she reappears beside the table, eyes bright and hopeful. “Coffee? Tea?” Her eyes rake over Cas and she bites her lip, sending every signal in the book. “Some dessert?”Dean grins as Mandy looks between them, mostly at Cas. Cas gives Dean the ‘is that an innuendo?’ squint and Dean nods. “You know in fact we would like some dessert. My buddy here’s kind of shy about it so we were hoping for…something to take back to our room.”“Really?” Mandy purrs, finally looking at Dean with some interest.“Yeah, but we were hoping for something we could split.” Mandy’s eyebrows go high just as Cas’s eyes get even narrower. “Anything like that on the menu?”Mandy looks between the two of them, licking at her lips. “I think I can get something like that for you.”------Or: The one where Dean and Cas have a threesome with the cute waitress because Dean can't deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been wanting to write a threesome with these two morons FOREVER but I couldn't find the right girl...until Mandy came along. Oh and it just happened to be in the episode where Cas said "I love you" to Dean. I really had no choice but to write this. Note: the unsafe sex tag only applies to Dean and Cas.

They stick around town for the night. And the next morning. He told Cas they were going home, and he means that, but there’s shit to deal with here. Pyres to build, bodies to burn, ashes to spread. More hunters and demons added to the long list of things he’s killed. Dean only really cares that Cas isn’t on that list. Or back on it. He’s not sure how that works. He’s not going to ask.

Mom bugs out before they send Wally up in smoke, and Dean gets that. No use piling on the guilt. Sam wants to look around Ramiel’s place, see if the demon had anything else useful stashed. Dean doesn’t stop either of them, just tells Sam to take Cas’s truck. He makes up a lie that it’s got more cargo space if Sammy finds anything good. They knock around town, ostensibly looking for any lose end to tie up. They don’t talk. Dean can’t make the words come out even when they’re itching under his skin. Every time he looks at Cas he aches so he tries not to look at him. Then he just remembers and it hurts more.

He takes Cas to dinner. Raul’s again. Cas doesn’t question it. Cas really hasn’t talked much since…since the night before. Probably better that way.

They settle into the vinyl seats and sure enough Mandy’s there in the blink of an eye.

“Back again, handsome?” she asks Cas, barely looking at Dean as she fills their water glasses.

Cas looks up, just as confused as the day before, only this time more tired. “Dean insisted.”

“Cas here just wouldn’t shut up about the sunrise special,” Dean lies before Mandy’s face has a chance to fall.

“Well, we’ve got all sort of good stuff on the menu. Anything you want, I can make sure you get it.” The girl knows what she wants, Dean will give her that. It still throws Cas; most people that flirt with him aren’t quite as direct. Most idiots that want to get with him are pretty damn shitty at communicating how much they want him. Some of them even waste years of time beating themselves up until it’s almost too late and even then they’re still chickenshit.

“Cas doesn’t eat out…much,” Dean says and Mandy finally acknowledges his existence with a quirked eyebrow. “But he liked it so much here, I insisted he make an exception.”

“That so, handsome?” Mandy asks. Cas doesn’t look flirty, rather he’s some combination of confused and livid, but Dean knows he won’t make a scene. “You look a bit rougher than when you were in here with your friends yesterday.”

“We had a long night,” Cas mutters. “Your concern is appreciated though.”

“I’ll give you guys a few minutes,” Mandy says and retreats. She’s in a cute blouse today and another pair of dark slacks.

Dean stares after her too pointedly then looks back at Cas. “Can’t fault the service here.”

“Dean…” Cas starts and he has that tone. The “we need to talk about what happened last night tone” that people get with Dean. It’s a tone Dean happens to fucking hate.

“You don’t need to say anything, Cas,” Dean mutters, pretending to look at the menu. It’s a blur of red and black. Reminds him too much of blood and ooze and… “You’re fine. We’re celebrating.”

“Are you fine?” Cas shoots back, face hard.

“I’m always fine.”

Dean gets a glare for that. He deserves it. But Cas doesn’t ask any more stupid questions, so it’s worth it. Cas turns his attention to the menu and pretends not to notice Dean keeping his attention on Cas. He looks fine now. Healthy. He’s fine. He could have died last night and never known all the things Dean’s never going to say, but he fine.

They eat. Cheeseburgers with bacon. No tomato for Cas. They make small talk as best they can in public. There’s only so much you can say about the devil’s love child before you start getting looks. Mandy is attentive, smiling at Cas each time she stops by the table. Dean notices that one of the buttons at the top of her blouse got undone.

“You know she’s into you,” Dean says, looking across the café to where Mandy is glancing over her shoulder back at Cas.

“I gathered that, thank you.” Cas sounds less than impressed. “I’m not particularly…”

“Come on, you should give it a shot,” Dean hears himself say, barely able to keep the tremor out of his voice. “Teachable moment, remember.”

“Dean, you know I would rather-” Cas stops himself before Dean does. “I’d need much more than a moment, anyway.”

Dean gulps. He knew Cas would say that. He knows what’s on Cas’s mind and it’s not banging the cute waitress. But he deserves that sort of…fun? Pleasure? It would be so much easier. That Dean could help him with, even though the idea turns Dean’s guts to lead. Then again, maybe he could make it work.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Dean says with sly grin. He’s not going to think about this. There’s been too much thinking going on lately, not enough doing. “Like I said, celebration time.”

“Dean…”

“You boys need anything else?” Mandy ask when she reappears beside the table, eyes bright and hopeful. “Coffee? Tea?” Her eyes rake over Cas and she bites her lip, sending every signal in the book. “Some _dessert_?”

Dean grins as Mandy looks between them, mostly at Cas. Cas gives Dean the ‘is that an innuendo?’ squint and Dean nods. “You know in fact we would like some dessert. My buddy here’s kind of shy about it so we were hoping for…something to take back to our room.”

“Really?” Mandy purrs, finally looking at Dean with some interest.

“Yeah, but we were hoping for something we could split.” Mandy’s eyebrows go high just as Cas’s eyes get even narrower. “Anything like that on the menu?”

Mandy looks between the two of them, licking at her lips. “I think I can get something like that for you. You over at the Lakeside?”

“Room 108,” Dean tells her.

“Delivery takes about an hour. That okay?”

“Only if it comes with some drinks.”

 

The wait is annoying and agonizing. The drive is easy but it gives Dean too much time to think and he has to avoid a lot of questions from Cas when they get back to the room. Apparently “I’m getting you laid, just fucking go with it” is not enough for some assholes. They shower because Dean insists. Cas had already mojo’d his clothes clean of all the blood and grime, but Dean orders him to wear something different. He can’t look at the outfit without seeing the stains. He can barely move without thinking about that giant ball of fear and what he almost lost. Cas comes out of the bathroom in Dean’s worn jeans and a tee looking hotter than sin and that’s when Dean breaks into the honor bar. Three shots in and he’s more relaxed and this insane idea feels like it’s going to work.

“Dean, you said we were going home,” Cas finally manages to argue when Dean lets his guard down. “And I don’t want to-”

“Sure you do.” Nope. Wrong thing to say. Cas is starting to move from looking patient and confused to pissed. “Come on, no better way to celebrate living through…that, than some tail. And hey, I’ll be here the whole time.”

“You’ll…what?” At least that shuts Cas up. Dean ignores the look of disbelief on his perfect face.

Mandy’s knock comes at the perfect moment. She’s leaning happily on the doorframe when Dean lets her in, an unopened bottle of jack in her hand. A black lace bra is visible past the edge of her shirt and her hair is down.

“Welcome to the party,” Dean says, smiling as he catches the smell of fryer grease and Italian dressing.

“I was afraid you two were gonna start without me.” Mandy walks in like she owns the place, a confident swing to her hips. She turns, noticing Dean checking her out and shakes her head. “Dean was it?”

“Yeah, and this is Cas.” Cas nods from his place beside the bed, looking slightly green. “Like I said, he’s shy.”

“I can work with shy,” Mandy purrs. “You boys thirsty?”

Dean takes the bottle from her and opens it, watching as she watches Cas. He knows what she sees. He’s been taking in the view for years and not doing anything about it. He’s even hotter just in jeans and a tee, a worried flush coloring his cheeks. Dean takes a nice long pull from the bottle and feels his joints get a bit loser, his bones a bit lighter. He passes the booze to Cas and watches the way his throat works as he gulps more than his fair share down. Mandy makes an impressed noise.

“Oh, hon, it’s okay.” It’s Mandy that says it, taking the bottle from Cas for a ladylike sip. There’s real kindness in her words and when she touches Cas to soothe him, it’s gentle. Goddamn, Dean’s jealous that she gets to touch him first. “It been a while?”

“Yes…” Cas says, following easily as Mandy pulls him down to sit beside her on the end of the bed. “I’m not sure how this-” he looks at Dean, like a lighthouse in a storm. “How this is supposed to proceed?”

“Kissing’s a good start.” Dean’s gonna tell himself the booze made him say it. He’s gonna tell himself that the way Mandy slings an arm around Cas’s shoulder doesn’t tie him up in knots. He’ll just looks at her mouth and tell himself it’s about her and nothing else. “Just watch and learn.”

Mandy raises an eyebrow but she doesn’t stop Dean as he bends to kiss her. She tastes like mouthwash, crisp and fresh, and her mouth is warm and skilled. Dean flanks her on the bed, nearly pulling her into his lap. His hands travel over her neck and shoulders and graze Cas’s skin where his arm still rests behind her. He has goosebumps.

“Very nice,” Mandy purrs as they break apart. “You ready for a try, Cas?” Dean doesn’t like the way the name sounds in her mouth, like it’s something she’s stolen. Cas’s eyes are wide and terrified as he looks between Dean’s mouth and Mandy’s, their blue darkened by lust and something else. Cas licks his lips and Mandy smiles. She kisses him.

Dean’s not ready for how much that hurts. Or how much it gets his blood going. He makes a quiet, pathetic noise in his throat as he watches their mouths move together, sweet and slow. He catches a glimpse of pink tongue. Fuck.

They draw apart. Mandy looks smug while Cas looks sort of dazed.

“How was that?” Dean asks, hoarse. His throat is dry and his heart is pounding.

“Good start,” Mandy says. “Think he needs more instruction.”

“Always here to help a friend,” Dean mutters and tugs Cas to him by the front of his tee. Their mouths meet like it’s the easiest thing. Just like that, he’s kissed Cas. It only took half a dozen deaths and near deaths between them and a few little words Dean’s gonna keep pretending didn’t turn the world upside down. Mandy stifles a noise, something appreciative and amused. Cas tastes like whiskey. Dean kisses him and feels like something inside him is going to burst. It hurts so much he genuinely wonders if his appendix or whatever is okay.

They kiss for what feels like forever, Dean’s head spinning as he tries to memorize each detail and fails. It’s not really polite, he guesses, given the company, but Mandy doesn’t seem to mind. Cas makes a surprised sound and when Dean looks Mandy is kissing at his neck while Dean keeps at his mouth. That’s fine. That’s good. Cas deserves to feel good. After everything.

They go on like that for a while. Trading kisses and swigs of booze until everyone is relaxed in that cozy, touchy way. Cas’s lips are fuller than Mandy’s, but drier. Cas’s kisses are rougher too but there’s less tongue. God, it’s so good. Dean’s hard already and higher brain function has blessedly left the building.

“Should we get more comfortable?” Mandy asks against Cas’s jaw as Dean licks at her pulse point.

Dean grunts in agreement and tears himself away from the warm bodies. He stands and pulls off his shirt, his eyes still caught on Cas’s debauched mouth and the look of awe in his eyes. Dean grabs Mandy’s wrist, tugging her up against him. She grinds her ass against where his dick is straining in his jeans, and it feels good. Really good. But he’s got a show to put on before getting to that.

“Okay, watch and learn,” Dean says as he trails sloppy kisses down Mandy’s neck and slowly unbuttons her blouse. His eyes stay on Cas as he does it, intent on the bulge growing in his borrowed jeans. Mandy shrugs out of the shirt and her bared skin is warm under Dean’s hands as they slide down her abdomen and to the buttons of her pants. Dean pops them open easily and licks at her ear as his hand slides inside her simple cotton panties. She gives a sweet little moan as his fingers explore, past coarse hair and beyond. “Mmmm, nice and wet for us, huh?”

“Hard not to be,” Mandy sighs, head falling back against Dean’s chest as her works at her clit, gentle and testing.

“Oh, I get that,” Dean hears himself say as he fixes Cas with a look. “You wanna help?”

Cas rises and drifts to them like some other force is moving him. “What do I do?” he asks, and that low, rough voice goes right to Dean’s dick like always. Only this time he can fucking do something about it.

“Take off your shirt,” Mandy orders, breathless. “And then help me out of the rest of this.”

Cas obeys quickly, shucking his tee before Mandy pulls him to her by the belt buckle, kissing him hungrily. That’s good. He doesn’t need to see Cas’s body. Doesn’t want to, because that will make him think of the wound that’s gone from Cas’s side but Dean can still see clear as day in his mind. This is about forgetting that. It’s about forgetting everything that was nearly lost. Everything that was said.

Cas goes for the clasp on Mandy’s bra and his knuckles graze Dean’s nipples. Somehow Dean’s mouth ends up locked to Cas’s again, then Mandy’s, then who knows. It’s chaos as clothes fall to the floor and hands find asses and tits. Mandy’s moaning and sighing as Dean’s fingers hook inside of her and Cas’s hard cock rubs at her belly, his hands on her gorgeous bare breasts.

“Bed. Can’t…stand…” Mandy pants. They pretty much topple to the bed, Mandy giggling and Cas panting. Dean helps Mandy scoot up the bed and settles between her spread legs. Dean kisses and nips at the inside of her thighs, pretending he doesn’t see her pulling Cas by the hair to kiss her, her other hand on his cock. “You’re doing great, sweetie.”

“You ready for the next lesson, buddy?” Dean asks and Cas gives him a look of challenge over Mandy’s hip. Dean doesn’t blink or look away. “Pussy 101. Always start slow. Get used to things.” Dean stares Cas down as he gives the first gentle flick of his tongue over Mandy’s swollen clit. Another lick, this one with his tongue flatter so that he gets a better taste of her and Mandy moans, her head falling back. “You gotta find out what she likes…” Dean keeps up the staring contest as his tongue and mouth really get to work, delving at her folds, tangy wetness spreading over his lips and chin. Mandy’s into it. Very into it. And so is Cas if the way he’s jerking his cock is any indication. Dean’s drunk and reaches over Mandy to help Cas; at least that’s what he tells himself when he finds his hand alongside Cas’s on the angel’s dick.

“Cm’ere,” Dean orders, denying himself too much. He doesn’t deserve that. “We’re just getting started.” Dean tugs Cas’s hand to Mandy’s slick entrance and guides their aligned index fingers into her.  She’s tight and quivering, and when Dean pumps his finger once she pulses around them. “You feel that?”

“Y-yes…” Cas stammers, like he’s barely able to form words.

“Feels good, baby,” Mandy sighs from the pillows. “Feels so good.”

“Now pay attention,” Dean murmurs. He mouths at Mandy’s clit, alternating quick licks and sucks and she moans, her walls going tight around them. “There we go. Feel her getting so tight for us, Cas? That’s how you know. Now you try.”

Cas doesn’t have as good an angle as Dean, but he still manages. Dean feels the hot sweep of his tongue up his finger and then to Mandy. He feels the way she shudders and clenches. “Oh, fuck! Yes, that’s good…right there, you’re doing so good, handsome,” Mandy babbles. Dean starts moving his hand, taking Cas along with him. Together they fuck her with their fingers as Cas eats her out, her moans and cries rising in volume as her pussy gets hotter and wetter.

“That’s right, Cas, make her come for us, that’s good,” Dean slips one more finger in and Mandy screams in pleasure, hips rising of the bed as Dean bends a finger to hit her g spot. Cas groans into her pussy, feral and Dean feels it when she comes, pulsing tight around them.

“Good job,” Dean finds himself saying as they draw back, looking at each other over Mandy’s heaving chest. Her breasts are fantastic, tight dusky nipples stand out on olive skin. Dean leans down and flicks his tongue over one and Mandy gives a sigh. “You up for more, sweetheart?”

“Oh yeah, want that nice cock in me like five minutes ago,” Mandy says huskily, dark eyes focused on Cas. “Bet it feels even better than your fingers.”

“Bet it does,” Dean says, eyes on Cas again. “You just relax, honey, and I’ll help Cas take care of you.”

Dean feels the weight of Cas’s stare as he climbs off the bed and retrieves a condom from his bag. Mandy’s petting Cas’s face and dropping gentle kisses over his chest when Dean gets back. It feels as natural as anything to join in. Kissing Mandy’s tanned shoulder and cheek then Cas’s mouth, the taste of Mandy’s pussy still on their lips. He can see all of Cas when he moves back. Powerful thighs; thick, leaking cock and toned stomach. You can’t even see where the blood was…

_The things we’ve shared. They’ve changed me._

“Fuck,” Dean swears, shaking the memory out of his head.

“God, you two are so fucking hot,” Mandy chuckles, unaware, even as Cas gives Dean a confused look.

“Let’s get this going. Help me out here, Mandy.” It’s a front, just like all of this. Dean catches Mandy’s hand and together they jack Cas’s cock, slow. Dean indulges himself, thumbs at the slit and glories in the way it makes Cas’s breath hitch. He hopes it makes him feel good. Makes him feel alive. Fuck…Dean lets go and tears open the condom waiting in his free hand, then he and Mandy slide it on Cas’s cock. Teamwork.

“What are you gonna do while handsome fucks me, pretty boy?” Mandy asks, licking her lips.

“Make sure you both get the best experience, of course.” Dean moves, pushing around pillows so that he’s propped on the headboard, and he splays his legs. “Come here, sweetheart.”

Mandy gets the idea before Cas, happily arranging herself between Dean’s thighs and trapping his cock between them against the small of her back. Mandy spreads her legs as well and beckons to Cas.

“You know what to do from here?” Dean asks, going for cocky but it comes out strangled and desperate. Cas stares at them, at Dean, some sort of internal debate going on in his head for an interminable moment before he nods.

“I have an idea,” Cas growls, taking a place between their legs and lining up his cock. Two pairs of hands caress and guide him as he slides home into Mandy with a low moan.

“How’s that, baby? You like it?” Dean asks, mouthing at Mandy’s jaw. He’s not sure who he’s talking to. No one cares. Cas looks blissed out and overwhelmed. And lost. Still so fucking sad and lost when he opens his eyes and looks at Dean. “It’s okay, baby, we got you,” Dean whispers, hoarse and just this side of losing it. It gets through and Cas’s face softens. “Tell me how it feels, Cas.”

“Good…very good,” Cas murmurs. Mandy’s the one that gets moving first. Rolling her hips and sending waves of pleasure through Dean as she grinds on his cock. It gets to Cas too and he makes as thin, punched out noise that tears Dean apart.

“Come on, Cas, move,” Dean commands. “Fuck her nice and hard with that gorgeous cock of yours.”

Dean swears Cas’s eyes flash fire when he looks at him, but he still obeys, thrusting to meet Mandy. Dean holds on to her, one hand kneading her breast and the other slipping down to where she meets Cas. He splays his hand, palming her clit at the same time as his fingers catch around Cas’s dick. They like it, Dean can tell from the moans and the way Mandy starts writhing between them. Cas’s cock between his fingers, slipping in and out of the girl, is a gorgeous sight.

“Dean, that’s…” Cas groans and Dean’s eyes whip up and lock with Cas. “This is…”

“Good. Yeah,” Dean breathes. “Let go, Cas, just…feel good. Want you to feel good.”

Cas speeds up as Mandy keens between them, her legs wrapped around Cas’s waist. Dean’s not thinking about her, as much of an asshole as that makes him. All that matters now is Cas, hot and moving and fucking alive in front of him, not bleeding out and telling Dean impossible, stupid things that a piece of shit like Dean doesn’t deserve to hear. Right now, he can pretend because that’s all he’s worth. He can pretend there’s no one else but them and that he’s the one Cas is filling up, he’s the one Cas is driving into like it’s the only thing that matters. Dean’s own hips are moving now, bucking up to me the two hot bodies above him, his cock seeking friction where it’s trapped.

“Oh fuck!” Mandy yells as she comes just a Cas’s mouth crashes into Dean’s, his thrusts erratic and frenzied. “Yeah! Fuck! Oh god!”

“Come on, baby, come on,” Dean groans, biting at Cas’s lips. “Come for us, Cas. Come for me.”

And Cas does, ice blue flaring in his eyes for a split second. Dean watches, takes in the bliss and release on Cas’s face. It’s beautiful. It’s so fucking beautiful and this is the only way Dean’s ever going to see it and he loves it. He fucking loves it.

“Dean…” Cas moans he name like a prayer into Dean’s mouth and Dean’s own orgasm hits him out of nowhere. He moans as his come spills over Mandy’s back and ass, his whole body shaking with the force of it.

Everyone is panting as they come down, carefully untangling themselves. They lay together on the bed, kissing lazily and just glorying in the afterglow, minds clear and at peace for once. Mandy’s the first to excuse herself, stumbling on wobbly legs to the bathroom. Dean just lies there, half in shock and half savoring the silence as Cas discards the condom and then finally looks back at him.

“Is this another thing we’re going to pretend didn’t happen?” Cas asks, not accusatory. Just sort of despondent and tired.

“Way to kill the mood,” Dean grumbles. It’s really hard to lie to a person who can see through all of Dean’s bull shit even when he’s not buck naked.

“Dean, that was very pleasurable but-”

“No buts, Cas, you deserved that,” Dean evades.

“For God’s sake, Dean would you-” Cas never takes that angry a tone unless Dean is being a level ten asshole, but again, Mandy’s timing is a life saver. She emerges from the bathroom with a bright smile and goes for the discarded bottle of booze. She takes a swig as she settles next to Dean on the bed, patting the space on the other side of her for Cas.

“Okay if I stay a while? Maybe we can go for round two when your guys have rested.”

“Yeah, sounds great,” Dean answers before Cas can ruin things. The angel rolls his eyes and joins them on the bed, pulling up the covers to ease the chill.

Mandy hands Dean the bottle and he takes a much-needed swig. Mandy at least waits until he’s done to speak. “So, how long have you guys been together?”

Dean swears he sees Cas smirk as he narrowly avoids a spit take. “We’re not, technically,” Cas says simply before Dean can start bullshitting. Dean’s too caught up in the quiet resignation in Cas’s voice to even think of a lie now anyway.

“Really?” Mandy asks back, clearly surprised. “Is it like an open relationship thing? I mean, obviously, it’s kind of open…” Mandy gestures at the three of them. “Sort of explains the flirting but…”

“I’ve been in love with Dean for some time,” Cas says flatly. “He has…feelings for me as well, but he refuses to talk about them.”

“Excuse me? You’re getting on my case here?” Dean snaps, the whiskey hot in his veins. “After the fucking deathbed confession, this is _my_ problem?” He cannot believe Cas is doing this _now_.

“Whoa, I didn’t want to start a fight,” Mandy says, eyes wide.

“It’s an ongoing fight, unfortunately.” Cas shrugs, giving Dean a sidelong look. “Though you are correct that confrontation won’t help the situation. It never does. Neither of us is very good at expressing our feeling.”

“Ouch,” Mandy hisses.

“Fuck you, Cas.”

“Nah, I’d rather see him fuck you.”

Both of them turn fully to Mandy, who grins and takes another sip of whiskey.

“Come on, you’re not together, but you’re in obviously in love-”

“Excuse me?”

“And talking doesn’t seem to be your thing. You should just fuck it out. Cheaper than therapy, more fun for me,” Mandy says.

“That’s actually a very good suggestion,” Cas muses. “Dean?”

Dean looks up to the cracked ceiling for guidance. He feels the cool glass of the whiskey bottle on his chest and takes it from Mandy for a long, biting draw.

“You can go down on me during if you want to make it less queer or something,” Mandy offers, bubbly and flirty. “I hope you have lube though.”

“I’ve got lube!” Dean snaps and realizes that he’s already made up his mind. “But we might need some, uh…time…”

“I’m fine to proceed,” Cas chimes in. He fails at keeping the smugness out of his voice.

“Well, _some of us_ are human,” Dean mutters, knowing Mandy will just take it as hyperbole.

“You’ll be fine,” Cas says, an eyebrow raised dangerously and if Dean didn’t know he was about to get a shot of grace Viagra that look might get him hard all on his own.

“Boys, come on, no more arguing,” Mandy interjects. Dean’s surprised when she kisses him, sweet and tender but all too brief. She turns and gives the same attention to Cas and the jealousy that twists in Dean’s gut at the sight is the opposite of surprising. “Just think of it as more...education for this gorgeous thing, okay?” Mandy says as she moves from in between them, draping herself over Dean’s back and nibbling at his ear. “Don’t you want him in you? Believe me, that cock feels so good. You’re gonna love it.”

Dean swallows, letting himself look at Cas the way he seldom does. He is gorgeous. And whole and alive and real. And fuck if Dean doesn’t want to take this chance no matter how it came about. Screw the conversations they’re going to avoid tomorrow.

“Yeah, I…” Dean hears himself murmur from far away.

“Go ahead and say it, hon, it won’t kill you,” Mandy prompts and Dean almost laughs at the irony of that.

“I want that cock in me.”

“That works out well,” Cas says, voice dripping with sarcasm that shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

“Tell our handsome boy where the lube is,” Mandy orders. Dean has no idea when she took the reins of this situation but he ain’t complaining.

“My bag. Side pocket.” He watches Cas’s naked body as he moves across the room. There are freckles dusting his arms and stomach that Dean never knew were there. His ass is the most fantastic thing he’s ever seen, right after his cock. The whole scene leaves Dean breathless with want. Cas finds the little bottle of Astroglide easily and doesn’t ask questions.

“You ready to help me open this pretty thing up for you, hon?” Mandy asks in the same tone she used to take their orders earlier.

“I believe so.” Dean wishes Cas would show a bit more excitement about his ass, but he’s in no position to complain.

“The key here is getting your boy relaxed,” Mandy says, rubbing a soothing hand over Dean as she guides him to the middle of the bed where Cas joins them.

“How many times have you done this?” Dean asks, squinting at the woman as she turns him over so he’s on his hands and knees.

“A few. It’s too bad my strap-on is in my other bag or I’d be taking my turn when your man is done.”

“Holy shit,” Dean breathes then gasps again when he feels Cas’s hand on his hip. It’s cold, the telltale buzz of grace zinging through Dean and taking his refractory period down to nothing. Sexytimes with a non-human do have their advantages, Dean has to admit that. “Holy…”

“It’s okay, babe,” Mandy smiles, her hand joining Cas’s. “Get some lube on your fingers. Here, like this.” The instruction is cut off by the wet sound of a kiss. “Mmmm. Spread your legs for us, hon.” Dean obeys instantly, holding his breathe in anticipation.

Neither of them move their free hands off Dean when the first cold finger touches his hole. “Oh fuck…”

“Been a long time for you too, eh hon?” Mandy asks and Dean buries his face in the pillows, a litany of curses stuck in his mouth as the finger circles his hole, gentle and steady. He feels the graze of a fingernail…has to be Mandy, but he’s not sure until a second, bigger finger joins and Dean lets out a whimper. “Yeah, just like that. Now…” The rest is a whisper Dean can’t hear but he can guess. He knows what’s coming and still the first breach of Cas’s finger inside of him nearly sends him through the roof.

"It’s okay, we got you, Dean,” Mandy says, her hand steadying him. “Your Cas is gonna take good care of you.”

“I…shit…” Dean’s not even sure what he wants to say.

This was not the way this was supposed to go. Not that he had much of a plan beyond ‘get Cas into bed without making it too obvious because the moron fucking said he loved you’ but this…holy fuck, this is way past wildest dreams territory. Cas’s has a finger inside of him, pumping carefully. Cas is going to fuck him because Dean can’t deal with the fact Cas said…

“Fuck!” Dean exclaims when Cas hits just the right spot and he sees stars.

“Your boy’s catching right on,” Mandy says and suddenly Dean’s face is away from the pillow and between her hands. When the hell did she move? “You’re doing great, hon.”

Dean surges forward and kisses her, praying it drives the last echoes of Cas’s little confession from his mind. Mandy goes with it, shifting under Dean and laughing as she does.

“You ready for more?” Mandy asks, glancing over Dean’s shoulder at Cas and giving a “go ahead” nod.

“Yeah, I’m….fuck!” It’s the good kind of swearing, he hopes Cas knows that. He’s pretty sure he does because he moves more confidently with two fingers in Dean now, pumping and scissoring and getting Dean ready for the dick he so desperately needs. Mandy’s a good distraction from the burn. He kisses her mouth, her neck, her breasts as she moves up the bed slowly.

“Keep going, hon, he’s loving it,” Mandy says to Cas as Dean sucks one of her tight nipples into his mouth. “He’s ready for another one. Just spread him a bit, yeah. Ooo, he’s a slut for those pretty fingers of yours.”

Dean doesn’t argue. What’s there to argue about? Cas is methodically working him open as he pants against Mandy’s skin and it’s all he’s ever wanted for years. He’s not afraid, he’s not hurting. It feels so good he might die. He’s gotta be sure to tell Cas he feels the same way before he does that, since that’s what the two of them do now. Shit. No. No!

“Fuck, let me at that pussy of yours,” Dean begs and Mandy eagerly scoots up the bed. It’s better this way. This makes it not about him or _them_. It’s just a wild night they’ll never talk about, where they showed a hot girl a good time. Dean nuzzles his face in the soft swell of Mandy’s stomach, mouthing at her hips and then pressing his face to her dark hair. He’s fully hard again, thanks to the boost from Cas and that this is the single hottest moment of his pathetic life.

“Oh, fuck, yeah…” Mandy moans when Dean gets his mouth around her hot clit. “Get in him now, please. I wanna watch this. Ohhh…”

Everything stops when the head of Cas’s cock pushes at his rim then right past. Dean groans, slavish and desperate as Cas fills him up and splits him open.

“God, I wish you could see this, babe,” Mandy purrs. “Your boy looks so wrecked. Fuck, I can tell how long he’s wanted to do this. Oh, hon, wait till you get moving.” Cas takes that as a cue, drawing out slowly so that Dean feels every inch of him again. Fuck, he’s not even wearing a condom. Cas is fucking him bare. Cas slams back into Dean, knocking the wind out of him and every thought beside Cas’s cock goes out of his head.

“Yeah, fuck, that’s…fuck me, Cas, come on, I want…” Dean shuts himself up by shoving his face back into Mandy’s pussy and earning a yelp of pleasure from her as Dean blindly licks and sucks and even manages to fuck his tongue into her as Cas thrusts relentlessly into him. He hangs onto Mandy’s hips for dear life, moaning and shaking, his cock dripping precome onto the mattress and swinging hard and untouched between his legs. Each time Cas hits his prostate Dean’s certain he’s going to explode. The noises Cas makes are fantastic, shuddering rumbles of lust like thunder, perfectly in tune with Mandy’s high wails.

“Yeah, fuck him good,” Mandy nearly screams. “Get his cock. Right now. Oh!” Mandy comes, wetness gushing into Dean’s mouth just as Cas gets a hand around Dean’s bobbing dick.

“Your turn, Dean,” Cas growls into his ear as Mandy looks up at them with hooded, unfocused eyes. Cas presses his chest against Dean’s back, drilling into Dean with such force and precision Dean wonders if Cas is using mojo to cheat. Dean’s gonna be feeling this for days, he knows that. Serves him right for falling in love with a fucking angel.

“Oh fuck.”

The tears springing to his eyes are from the fucking not the feelings. The noise he makes is pleasure, not a whimper as the dam inside him finally breaks.

“Cas, fuck, need to…need to see you,” Dean begs nonetheless. He has no idea where Mandy goes, but in an instant Dean’s been flipped to his back and he’s empty. Then Cas is there again, driving home into Dean, more frantic and hot than before. Dean looks up into blue eyes he almost lost forever and he’s drowning. “Cas…”

“Come for me, Dean,” Cas commands, hand tight and fast on Dean’s cock and Dean is helpless to do anything but obey.

“Cas, I-” White hot ecstasy steals the confession from Dean’s lips. Cas gets the gist though, Dean’s certain of it. His hips stammer and Dean feels warm come pour into him as Cas groans above him.

When Dean comes down, Cas is still right there above him, eyes curious and soft as he searches Dean’s face. He kisses Dean, gentle and loving as they disentangle themselves. “Are you alright?”

“I’m awesome,” Dean says, like the idiot he is. He’s sore and covered in jizz, but screw it, he just came twice in an hour for the first time in twenty years. He’s on a bit of a high. Maybe he’s also coming to terms with a few things.  “That was better than therapy.”

“I’ll say.” They both turn to look at Mandy, who’s taken a place at the edge of the bed. “You both forgot I was here, huh?”

“No, we-”

“Yes, apologies,” Cas says over Dean’s lie.

“I get it, looked like you two were having a moment.” Mandy smiles, looking pretty pleased. “It was pretty fucking romantic. Didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Yeah, uh…thanks for…” Dean’s not quite sure how to properly articulate ‘thanks for helping me get my head out of my ass so Cas could get in it’ without horrifying everyone.

“Your company was very pleasurable,” Cas finishes for him. “And helpful.”

“Not like I didn’t get my fun,” Mandy grins. “Now, I think you’re lying on my bra.”

“You don’t have to run out,” Dean protests automatically. Mandy’s laugh eases Cas’s glare.

“Oh, I think I do. Don’t worry, I live like three blocks away. I didn’t drive.” Mandy’s quick about gathering her clothes, giving Dean and Cas space to get themselves in order, or at least wiped down. The two of the walk her the few feet to the door and she pulls Dean in a hug without warning. “Be good to him,” she whispers in Dean’s ear.

He wants to tell her that he’s going to try with everything he has to do that, even though he knows he’s going to fail over and over. Instead he just smiles and nods. “Will do.” She gives Cas a hug too, and Dean can only assume she says something similar to him, because Cas gives her a curious look and nods solemnly. “You boys know where to find me next time you have issues you need to work out, okay. Breakfast is on the house if you come in tomorrow and order the lovebird special.”

“We may just hold you to that,” Dean says and the hopeful look Cas gives him at that makes some of that stupid weight he was carrying earlier melt away.

The door clicks shut. Cas fastens the chain and turns the bolt. Dean traps him against the door in a kiss. No pretending now, just them. Like it should be.

“Do you want to talk now?” Dean asks when their mouths finally break apart.

Cas looks pleased, maybe even touched. “We can postpone that if more sex is an option in the morning.”

“Deal.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated, or you can [come say hi to me on Tumblr.](http://ibelieveinthelittletreetopper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
